


【 love by change不期而爱/Tin×Can同人文】替身新娘28

by bianhuakaifou



Category: Tin/Can - Fandom, บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianhuakaifou/pseuds/bianhuakaifou
Summary: 好了好了，这次就真的把路开完了。





	【 love by change不期而爱/Tin×Can同人文】替身新娘28

听到金属碰撞的声音，同样身为男性的Can当然能辨别出这是皮带扣造成的。

“Tin……”

意识到Tin在做什么的Can有些紧张，但更多是那种颤栗的期待。他轻声呼唤着爱人，希望他能给自己一些回应，来缓解这种快要承受不住的汹涌情感。

像之前处理衬衫一样，Tin将裤子随意的仍在地上。Can忍不住睁开眼睛看了他一眼，在意识到对方已经和自己一样一丝不挂时，他忍不住捂住了眼睛。

Tin笑了起来，轻轻的咬着Can肚子上的软肉。Can一面捂着脸，一面克制不住的兴奋，白白的肚皮微微颤动，好像在准备好迎接接下来要发生的事。

“Can，把手拿开。”Tin命令，“我想看你的脸。”

Can从指缝见看向Tin，见Tin认真的表情，犹豫了一下，还是松开了双手。

Tin将Can的腿抬起，放到肩上。他舔咬着Can的大腿内侧，在上面留下一串青青红红印迹，眼睛却始终没有离开Can，好像已经用眼神将他整个人舔舐生吞好几回。

“Tin……别，那里，好痒……啊！！！”

还没说完，Tin一把握住了他的肉棒。

Can觉得自己呼吸生生卡在了嗓子眼里。

明亮的灯光此时显得如此晃眼，身下的快感像浪潮一般向Can袭来。他从来没有被人掌握在手里过。他有些害羞，有些不安，但一想到那个掌握住他的人是Tin，Can又觉得无比幸福。

“好……好爽……”

Can全身抽搐着，忍不住呻吟出声。身体和心理上的双重快感让他沉迷。他表情迷乱，额头上已经沁出汗水。那个掌握着他的人上下撸动，一次次的让他欲死欲活。Can的腿无力的搭在Tin的肩上，他试着移动它们，想要去勾住Tin的腰。可惜好几次都被Tin制止，最终只能按照Tin的意思，维持姿势放在Tin想要它们所在的地方。

“舒服吗？”

Can第一次出来之后，Tin倾身向前，在他耳边细声的问。

“舒、舒服……好舒服……”

Can睁着迷蒙的双眼，爽得连话都说不清楚了。

Tin满意的点头，然后将Can的腿往上一推，“来，Can，好好抱住。我们试试更舒服的。”

看过“教学视频”的Can隐约知道要发生什么事。他颤抖着，分别抱住自己的双腿。

Tin撕开那管KY的包装，挤出很大一坨在手上，然后涂抹到Can露出的穴口。

冰凉的触感让Can一缩。

“放松，Can，放轻松。”Tin柔声道，Can觉得自己从来没有听过Tin这样的语气，“我发誓，我不会伤害你的。”

Can看了一眼他直挺挺的立在空中的肉棒，咬着牙点了点头。

Tin满脸通红，额头上青筋直冒。Can看他那个辛苦的样子，心里不由得涌出了一丝丝甜蜜。

Tin为了他的感受，正在极力的压抑自己的痛苦。Can发现了这一点，即使下身十分难受，也还是配合的，努力放松自己。

一根，两根，三根……Tin试探性放入的手指越多，Can涨得越难受。但他还是保持着姿势，艰难的容纳着Tin的接触。Tin的呼吸越来越重，脸色也越来越紧绷。Can知道他的忍耐快要到达极限，所以更加努力的克制紧张和恐惧，等待接纳所爱的人给与的一切。

撕拉……

Tin咬开保险套的包装，掏出那个滑溜溜的小圆圈。Can移开视线深呼吸了两下，握着膝盖的手更加用力了些。

“Can。”Tin叫了他一声，咬住了他的喉结。

进、进来了……

Can紧张的说不出话来。

他感到又涨又痛。但这种痛可以忍耐，他甚至可以感受到“它”的形状和热度。

“啊……”

Tin嘶吼一声，慢慢将东西推进Can的身体里。

温暖，湿润，紧窒。

Tin深吸一口气，感觉自己快要融化在Can的身体里。他看向身下的人，Can已经哭了起来，他双眼通红，涕泪横流，表情好不凄惨，但即使浑身颤抖，Can却仍然没有放弃Tin让他摆出的姿势。

这样的Can真是该死的性感！

“又、又大了……”Can一边哭，一边惊慌失措的叫到，“别，别再大了……不行的……”

Tin的推进却没有停止。

他俯下身，亲吻啃咬着Can的脖颈。双手按在那两瓣让他着迷的臀肉上，那上面已经满是红色的指痕，诉说着Tin的粗暴与对它们的喜爱。

Tin忽然将东西抽出来，然后又狠狠没入！一去一来，迅速的抽动起来。

Can被弄得溃不成军，连哭声都断断续续。

“Can……Can……Can……”Tin叫着爱人的名字，不停变换着方式和角度，“舒服吗？有感觉吗？”

“Tin！！Tin呐……”Can抽噎着，“Tin……Can觉得，疼了，疼……啊啊啊啊啊！”

Can忽然绷直了脚背，露出一副难以置信的紧绷表情。

Tin知道自己找到了。

他重新抽出，按照刚才的行动轨迹又来了一遍。

“那、那里……那是什么……好……”

Can开始不自觉的颤抖起来，Tin再一次缓慢的滑过刚才的地方，找出那条路上最重要的点。当Can连背都绷直的时候，Tin终于加大力度，对着那一点重点进攻起来。

“啊啊啊啊啊……！！Tin！！T……”Can眼神都涣散了，“好，好舒服……再、再用力一点……啊！Tin呐……Can喜欢Tin啊……喜欢Tin……啊啊啊！！”

Tin被他叫得理智全无。本来留给第一次的温柔早就不知道扔到了哪里。炙热的汗水从他的眉间、脖子和身上，一点一点的滴到Can的肚子上。又顺着他身体的弧度滑到床单上，留下一溜淡淡的水渍。

Tin觉得自己什么都想不起来了，眼前是Can那张充满欲望的脸，耳边是Can充满爱意的呼唤，而他自己，则深埋在Can温暖湿滑的身体里。此时此刻，他就算是死在Can的身上，他也觉得死而无憾了。

忽然感觉到什么东西沾到了他的腹部，Tin扫了一眼，Can的前端正一点一点的吐着白色的液体。他表情涣散，握着膝盖的手也软软的松开。Tin的手从臀部向上移动，一把搂住他的腰，轻松的将他抬起，放到自己跪坐的腿上。

Can严丝合缝的将自己的头埋进Tin的颈窝里。Tin的气味已经没有之前那样清冽了，反而好像带着火。Can不由自主的抱着这团火，随着火苗的跳动而跳动。他看着眼前白皙的颈部线条，感受着身下不曾停止的快感，一时没忍住，咬了上去。

激情之中的疼痛不仅不会让人讨厌，反而会让人更加兴致高昂。

Tin呻吟一声。一把拍向Can充满弹性的屁股。房间里响起清脆的巴掌声， Can觉得自己有点奇怪，因为这点疼痛不仅没让他感到委屈，反而让他莫名的更加兴奋起来。

“真是……不知餍足……”Tin轻声笑道。

紧贴着Can的他已经明显的感受到了某人的某处有重新抬头的倾向。

Can却咬吻着他的脖颈，紧紧的搂着他的背，满脑子只剩下了一句话。

“Can，喜欢Tin呐……喜欢……”


End file.
